Faerie’s Rose
by Ashe Vampire Night
Summary: A story about a lost angel and a demon who doesn’t know her place or the love of another.


Faerie's Rose

A story about a lost angel and a demon who doesn't know her place or the love of another.

4/2/2009

Ash Night and Starlight18

**((Alexial's P.O.V.))**

**Alexial sat in class, her head down on the desk. Her long jet black hair fell over her vampiric pale angelic face as she closed her eyes, sleeping in class was something she did quiet often. She yawned, then winced, hearing a scream emanating from the hall way. **

"**AHHHHH I'm soooo late!" **

**Amelia…Alexial thought for a moment then spoke to the people standing by the front of the room, "You guys might wish to move." The boys stared at her is shock then moved back to stand by her sides. She sighed, yawned, and went back to sleep. Amelia came running into the room, screaming. She ran to her desk and sat down just as the bell rang. Alexial yawned, the teacher took roll. She raised her hand when her name was called, then she yawned again, standing up and walking out. The teacher was so used to this by now that she didn't even ask. Alexial made her way up to the roof as she laid down. Her long black hair spilling out about her head, her mini skirt, black, slid up slightly along her thigh as she stretched out in the sun. She closed her eyes against the sunlight as she slept, her black MCR tank top clung to her body. She slides her fingers together and behind her head as she laid there. Her pale angelic features seemed to glow slightly in the sun. She felt the presents of some of the students. She sighed, yawning again, knowing her fangs showed clear as day. She smirked slightly and slid into her death sleep. **

**Amelia sighed loudly, hanging her head as she sniffed. She didn't get this, yet again. If Lexi were here she's get it….okay she's probably get yelled at too, but she'd still get this. It sucked. Just then Alexial walked back into class, she took her seat in the very back of the room as the teachers walked in. Amelia sighed gently as she tilted her head, her eyes slid to Alexial as she blinked, confused. Alexial was already glaring at one of the teachers. He had slightly long hair that was three colors, just like Alexial's. Her bright purple eyes glared right at him as she sat at her desk, her head up and her nails raking across the top of the desk. She left marks from her nails in it. Her teeth were gritted audibly. Amelia glanced at her; Alexial's eyes were glowing as she stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her loudly. She hissed in the hall and kicked a wall. The girl's laughed and the guys stared after her in shock as she did that. The wall shook as she growled, going back to the roof to lie down. **

**((Amelia's P.O.V))**

**Amelia started to stare at the teacher as he came in. His bangs were that of lightning bolts and his eyes were that of amethysts. She was immediately attracted to him for some reason. She turned to Alexial, who seemed as if she was about to tear off someone's head. **

"**Lexi? You okay?" Amelia asked. Alexial turned to her, completely pissed off. **

"**I don't want to talk about it…" She replied as she got her stuff and left the room in a huff. Amelia shrugs and continues to observe the man. **

"**I have to admit though…I feel like I met him before…" Amelia whispered. The man with the lightening shaped bangs now introduced himself.**

"**Hello. My name is Atem Muto, but you may call me Professor Atem or Professor Muto. I'll be teaching sex Ed this year!"Amelia blanked. She suddenly began to twitch badly. **

**SEX EDUCATION!! Amelia screams in her mind. She wanted to faint now but she had no choice as the other teachers introduced themselves.**

**((Alexial's P.O.V.))**

**Alexial nearly fell over as she closed her eyes; Amelia's loud voice rang into her ears. She sighed and kept walking. She stumbled gracefully and fell into a man. She blinked, and looked up at him face, her eyes turning to black. She smelled the other professor on him as she growled she stepped back and bowed, "I'm sorry…..I'm Alexial." She gritted her fangs together as she stood up, her whole body stiff. She looked slightly in pained as she spoke.**

**The man shook his head as he bowed back to her, his hair falling over his face just as Alexial's black and lime green and bright purple hair had fell over her pale face, "It's quiet alright. I'm Marik."**

**The girl blinked, not expecting him to bow back to her and say that. She bit her lower lip and pushed past him. She stopped, growling softly as she turned back and ran back into the class. She sat in her seat and smacked her hand against her desk, leaving a crack in it as she growled, her eyes glowing black. She closed her eyes and grits her fangs more.**

**Amelia looked at her confused as usual. She kept her eyes shut as she gripped the edges of the desk, her hands squeezing them. She growled under her breath as she took her iPod out, her hands shaking from the strain of not trying to kill someone. She put her earphones in as she turned her music up loudly. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, mouthing the words of the songs. She listened to. She kept her music loud, blasting into her ears, her earphones hidden by her mid-thigh length hair. She sighed softly, opening her eyes slightly, not fully, she looked up and blinked her eyes widening as she saw two more guys walk in, one was the man she'd run into in the hallway. She shook her head, her hair flying everywhere gracefully as she closed her eyes. When she stopped and opened her eyes again and bit her blood red lower lip.**

**((Amelia's P.O.V.))**

**Amelia watched the two new guys come in. She turned to Alexial as she looked like she was in pain. Amelia was about to ask what was wrong when the two new guys introduced themselves. The bronzed cream haired man went first.**

"**Hello everyone. My name is Marik Ishtar. I am called either Professor Ishtar or Professor Marik. I'll be teaching Science." Marik explains. Amelia turned to Alexial, who just sat there with her mouth wide open. Amelia giggled a bit but that didn't seem to bother Alexial. Next went another guy that looked like Marik except with lifeless purple eyes and spiky blond hair. **

"**Everyone, I am Malik Ishtar; I am Marik's older brother. I am going to be in charged with men's choir. Got a problem with it? Then don't bother coming." Everyone was shocked by the older twins' proclamation. Amelia was the most shocked because she never saw a teacher with that much attitude. Then went two other twins except both had white hair except one had a dark aura around him and his hair was a bit spiky.**

"**I am Professor Ryo, I'll be teaching the girl's choir for this year. It's a pleasure to be with you. "Ryo says with a bow. All the girls, besides Amelia and Alexial, were screaming for joy as the boys groaned. The darker twin went next.**

"**I am Professor Bakura. I'll be teaching Mythology this year." Was all that he said. Some of the students were a bit intimidated until professor Atem spoke up. **

"**Please excuse two of my colleagues. I promise that all of us will do our best to teach you exceptional things." He replied. That earned giggles out of the classroom. Amelia and Alexial were the only ones just sitting there in shock. **

**((Alexial's P.O.V.))**

**Alexial looked up, opening her eyes as they widened. She blinked, watching the new teachers come in. She shifted her bright green optics to the faces of the teachers. She blinked, her eyes stopping on Bakura, the Mythology teacher for this year. That's the guy I ran into in the hallway. She bit her lip as she giggled softly as she realized that everyone was staring at Malik. She smiled slightly, her fangs very visible, but that was nothing new to everyone there. The teacher's all seemed to zero in on her as she watched them. She dropped her very rare smile and glared at them. She hissed softly standing up and grabbing her things. She was halfway out the door before she heard, "Where do you think you're going, Young Lady?" She turned around, rolling her eyes at the man called Atem. They were going to learn not to bother her when she was tired. She snarled at the teachers, the people in the class watching them with disbelief. She growled as she cocked her hip to the side, the guys in the class all having the same look. They wanted her. She sneered at the students and rolled her eyes at the teachers as she turned her attention back to them.**

**"Where do you think you're going Miss….?" She blushed lightly along her high cheeks, thinking everyone in the school, and teaching or not knew her name. She blinked, looking up into Bakura's eyes as she chewed on her lower lip. She took a deep breath and shrugged as she yawned, her hand covering her mouth as she closed her eyes. Upon opening them and sneering at the teachers. Her voice was lovely and elegant as she spoke, the tone didn't betray one ounce of the flushing that she felt gracing her pale flawless cheeks. She sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose as she held herself up from the floor with her right leg.**

"**Alexial. Misuki Minimoto Alexial. I am going to sleep on the roof. I am hardly EVER in class the whole time. I sleep a lot and do my work later. I am a vampiric angel; it means I sleep a lot. Do you have a problem with it?" She growled the last words, the girls looking at her as if they wanted to be her. She yawned once more. Turned about and began to walk out of the class again. **

**"Yes, I do actually." The teacher said that had introduced himself as Atem. She sneered at him and rolled her eyes, shrugging as she walked out. She laughed as she turned back to him, "Too bad." She turned back around and began walking again. She finally got to the roof, her eyes drooping over her dull optics she could hardly open them. She yawned, and then lay down. Legs crossed over at her ankles, arms behind her head as she yawned again, closing her eyes. She let the blanket of sleep enfold her in Darkness. She sighed, muttering to herself, feeling presences, but not caring anymore. She slipped into the death-sleep she longed for.**

**((Amelia's P.O.V.))**

**Amelia sat in class, her eyes wide at Alexial as she walked out of the room, her mouth dropped open to land on her desk****. **_**I can't believe this! A teacher actually fought back at her!!**___** She looked back at the teacher called Atem, and blushed madly. She shook her head and slapped her face with both her hands. **_**What am I doing?! **_**Atem saw Amelia's response as he turned to her, speaking, "Aren't you friends with Miss Misuki?" Amelia shook her head, speaking softly, "Y-Yes."**

"**Name?" Bakura and Ryo say. Amelia got nervous as she spoke her name softly, a boy stood up, shouting out, "Martel!" Amelia closed her eyes, tossing a book at the boy's head. The boy dodged the book. Amelia growled, "I don't like that name." Atem stared at her for a moment as the name Martel clicked into his mind. **_**Martel….Where have I heard that name before?**___**Atem wonders as his eyes widened, remembering where he'd heard the name. Atem thought, **_**I remember now! **_**He looked back to Amelia, seeing her face change from anger to sadness. Atem shook his head as he spoke, asking Amelia, "So your name is Amelia, right?" Amelia nods, watching Atem smirk as he began to leave the classroom. **

"**We'll be starting the new classes tomorrow." Atem announced to the class. The rest of the new professors and him leaves the classroom. After seven more periods the day was finally over.****Amelia walked through the halls of the school, suddenly a beeping noise was heard emanating from Amelia's pocket. Amelia reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her PDA. She opened the screen and looked at the text message. **_**Huh? From the principle? **_**She scanned the message, blinking. **

"**What?! She'll deduct all of my points unless I go the office?!" She screamed bloody murder. Amelia revealed teary eyes, collapses on her knees, and screams out, "Alexial!!!" **

**((Alexial's P.O.V))**

**Alexial sighed as she looked down at her phone, receiving a text message from the principle….Amelia must have to, why else would she have screamed bloody murder in the hall? Alexial got up, walking down the hall and sighing; her fingers ran through her jet black hair as she cringed, she picked Amelia up and growled, walking to the office. She didn't wait to be told to go in. She just burst through the door, her temper halting as she saw she was staring into the bright eyes of Bakura. She blinked, trying to clear her mind of the nonsense that was running through her mind. She closed her eyes and stepped behind Amelia, pulling her in front of her. She growled at the principle, her eyes shifting to a dark, almost black, blue color. Her pupils glowed as she watched the principle move behind his desk. She didn't like him, never did, and never would. She crossed her arms over her stomach, her balled up fists under her arms. She leaned back against the wall, next to the door, just to be safe she could make a quick exit. **


End file.
